


MidGel Drabbles

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, Expect some Jerza, F/M, Short Stories, crackship, other characters and/or pairings will make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short drabbles about that crack pairing of mine.</p><p> </p><p>#17 - "No offense," Sorano said while ruffling his dark hair, "but you're anything <i>but</i> dark as the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

"Why are you crying?"

The voice, relatively high-pitched and feminine, put atemporary end to Macbeth's snifflings. The little boy slowly raised his head, and came face to face with another slave of the Tower, a little girl with short white hair and thin, berown eyes. The little girl was kneeling in front of him, but instead of the usual look of pity or annoyance people would give him, her gaze was filled with concern. This warmed the boy's heart.

"I-I can't sleep. I need to sleep. B-but there's so much noi-"

A loud agonizing shriek was heard, and Macbeth immediately hid his head into his palms, a sob escaping his lips.

Sudenly, he felt arms wrapping around his body, arms that he could tell, even without a look, belonged to the young girl. She hugged him as he cried many tears, talking to him, in a soft, soothing voice, words of confort. And for the first time in a long, long while, when he finally closed his eyes...

He was finally at peace


	2. Graceful

Midnight loves to watch his girlfriend fight. There's something graceful about it.

Angel is always graceful, naturally. Not only in her walk, but also in her way of dressing, of talking, of defeating their enemies. Heck, she'd behead someone and he'd find it adorable. He was hopeless like that.

But, as much as he wanted to kick asses of his own, the ex-Oracion Seis couldn't bring himself to look away from his beloved. He just wanted to admire her more, to study the way her coins would flip in the air when she threw them, to watch her hair flowing around her sculpted form...

Oh, he could take 5 more minutes...


	3. Nightmare

_There is no freedom in this world..._

 

Sorano woke up with a jolt, a cry impulsively escaping her lips. As she tried to calm her pounding heart, her eyes frantically scanned the room, searching for a threat that obviously wasn't here. Realizing that she was safe and sound, the white-haired woman felt a bit calmer, but still couldn't pull herself together. The mere thought of what she just witnessed, even if it obviously wasn't real, was enough to make her shiver. The few tears she'd failed to hold back rolled down her cheeks. Sorano hid her face in her hands, and started to sob quietly, but uncontrollably. 

 

After minutes that could as well have been hours, she felt the mass beside her move slightly. Soon after, her lover cracked one eye open, mumbling incoherently (something like "Sowra whai u nawt sleepingmmph"), before falling asleep again... to then wake up suddently, immediately sitting, in alarm beside his girlfriend.

 

"Sorano, are you alright?" he asked her precipitately; she could detect his worry, not so well hidden, and suddenly felt bad for waking him up for a simple nightmare - she knew he loved to sleep. At the same time, she was grateful: only him could sooth her in those moments of weakness.

 

Macbeth understood what happened on his own, and wrapped his arms around her body. She leaned into his embrace almost instantly, and he rocked her slightly. Words were not necessary - he was the only thing she needed.

 


	4. Mushy

"I hate you" his girlfriend mumbled under her breath, her flushed cheeks of a shade comparable to their guildmate Meredy's bright pink hair. 

Macbeth simply looked down at her, and if such a statement should have generally alarmed him, well it didn't in the slightest. He knew her too much.

Instead, his lips curled in a small smile. "How so?" he asked. She simply buried her head deeper in his chest and after what would seem to be a a couple of seconds, grumbled the answer.

"You always make me feel all... mushy inside"

He really tried not to laugh. He did. But in the end, such efforts were pointless, and if she was offended, his lips on her forehead didn't keep her angry for long.


	5. Sleep

Even after all these years, no matter what guild they were in, Midnight loved to sleep. 

Although, after starting to date his guildmate, he discovered he loved to sleep with her even more.


	6. Mushy II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I found this. And I love how it came out back then so yeah, I'm posting too.
> 
> I wonder which one's going to be your favourite?

MidGel drabbles

***  
"I hate you."

Her lover chuckled with this deep voice of his, a voice that had the particular effect of making her melt inside, as he continued to play with her long, white hair and brought her closer to him, to his naked chest. She groaned, but didn't push him away: as much as she hated cuddling -and any sort of display of love, really- she just couldn't bring herself to break such embraces. At least not with him.

It wasn't the case with the rest of their little independent guild, however. She could remember well, very well the time when Cobra had tried to hug her -and he sure as hell would never forget it, the bastard.

"Why such a statement?" her lover whispered in her ear, his long, black hair tickling her nose. She was sure that she was as red as their idiotic leader's bethrothed's scarlet hair.

"You make me feel all... Mushy inside." she mumbled, humiliated.


	7. Change

Angel was peacefully reading a book when she felt him arrive from behind. She soon felt a pair of strong arms around her upper body, the weight of his head on her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Midnight asked between a yawn. He must have just woken up.

Ever since they started going out, he's been waking up from his longs naps occasionally just to check on her. Angel found it very sweet of him.

"I'm reading a book on light magic."

Their relationship brought many changes in their lives. Midnight's check-ups were one, her Angel magic was another.

She never really cared about throwing her life away before, but before isn't the same as now. Because now, she had one, no, two reasons to live for.

She wasn't ready to give up her coins yet, but she'd at least find herself an additional kind of magic.

Angel looked at her boyfriend, who cracked an eye open and smiled. She smiled back, and brought her attention back to her book. Moments later, she heard his breathing slowing and knew he'd fallen asleep. She snickered, but her smile softened as she felt him absentmindedly stroke her belly. Flat, but probably not for long.

Yeah, her life really did change for the best.


	8. Love Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a scenario proposed by silverdragin101

Love Poison

Angel was reading, and talking to Meredy, who she was planning a shopping trip with, when she felt his arms wrap around her.

She squeaked. She wasn't expecting this. At all. 

Meredy was looking at them in a weird way, and she felt her cheeks redden when she noticed that the rest of the guild was also staring. Even Jellal and Erza, who was there to visit her fiancé.

Midnight was oblivious to it all, his head hidden in the crook of her neck.

"Hmmm... You smell niiiice..." 

Meredy snorted, and Angel's expression turned from flustered into a stone-cold one. She closed the book violently.

"Alright Cobra, what the heck did you do?!"


	9. Sleep II

The first rays of sunshine peered through the pale curtains relatively early on that morning. They timidly illuminated a woman's face, one with extremely pale blue hair, a woman that was fortunately already awake.

Angel looked at her lover, sleeping peacefully in the bed in they shared. Midnight, who was a man with black and white hair who for some reason liked to wear makeup, loved to sleep more than anyone she ever knew. However, ever since the very beginning of their relationship, she had discovered that she harboured a liking to watching him do so

Like every morning, her royal blue eyes inspected the Reflector Mage's slightly effeminine features. A thing she especially liked about what she called "sleep-watching" was the fact that she could see many hidden faces of her boyfriend, some she never even saw before.   
For example, positionned as such, Angel could see the small, hardly noticeable freckles that were scattered across his nose. Or the way his mouth, for once not covered with the usual dark purple lipstic, would curl up in a small, satisfied smile each time he had a good dream. Or, one of here favorites, how he'd make a noise, like a purr, when she scratched him lightly behind the ear, and how he'd unconciously rub his cheek against her palm as to beg for more. She found this in particular quite adorable.

This morning was different, however. Very different.

Midnight lazily opened his right eye, blinking to adjust to the light, and catching her off guard in the middle of her "studies". He yawned, and cleared his throat.

"Sora," he used her nickname, "what are you doing?" 

But she shushed him and somehow did as like he never woke up, using her finger to feel his cheekbone, to trace his jawline. To trace his lips, lips she wanted to taste.

So she did. She leaned forward and captured his mouth in a short but sweet kiss. She pulled back shortly after, but he on the other hand was having none of it. He quickly rolled on the side, positioning himself so he'd trap her body under his, and their lips joined once again. The Angel magic user wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers latching onto messy, black spiky strands of hair, and brought his head closer to hers, deepening the kiss by the same occasion.


	10. Baby

He doesn't know what to feel about this.   
He doesn't know how he actually feels about this either.

It has to be a mix of unmeasurable happiness and complete and utter shock. Because he just can't wrap his head around this whole thing yet.

He can't see them, but he knows they're all here. His guildmates from Crime Sorcière, standing between the doorframe, or trying to get a peak over the another's shoulder *coughMeredycough*. He won't try to see them either, because all he can look at right now, it's her. No, them.

He slowly approaches his wife's bed. She's sitting in the bed, her back against a bunch of soft-looking white pillows that contrast beautifully with her hair. She looks absolutely exhausted, and he hopes she'll fall asleep soon, because they all know how difficult and tiring childbirth can be.

Midnight's attention is however soon all back on the little bundle craddled in its mother's loving arms, all wrapped in a silky soft white blanket. Angel cracks one eye open, and she smiles softly but tiredly at him, and he can't help but fall for her all over again.

"Look ar her, Mac'..." She says in a hushed tone, but loud enough for the others to hear (Meredy is litterally squeaking), and Midnight's face lit up in a way it never did before. He kisses his wife's forehead. "She's beautiful." His voice trembles with emotion, and he barely holds it together.   
Angel hums in approval.

He extends his arms both hesitantly and expectantly, biting his lower, purple lip. He knows her enough to expect a refusal. But she smiles widely and puts the baby, their baby in his arms before exhaling loudly, letting her head drop on one of the pillows and quickly drifting off to sleep.

He just stands there, holding the kid, a dazed look on his face. He's scared, very scared: he doesn't want to drop her by accident. Not quite believing what's happening, he just looks at her sleeping form in his arms, and remembers suddenly all this time spent with Angel, caressing her round belly and whispering secrets to the fruit of their love. So he caresses his daughter's cheek with his thumb, like he caressed the tummy in which she grew for the past 9 months. 

Unconsciously, Midnight begins to rock her as he takes every detail of the newborn. She doesn't have much hair yet, as expected, but he can see the pale duvet of her head, and he knows she'll have her mother's hair. She has chubby cheeks, and her mouth is half-open as she rests.

Suddenly, the baby opens her eyes, and his heart skips a beat. She has his eyes. Not the same color, because his are crimson but hers are magenta, but still. She coos happily and catches his finger, wrapping her tiny digits around his index, and he just can't take it anymore. All those emotions come crashing down and he starts crying tears of joy because oh Mavis, he's a father.

 

After a few moments, he feels an arm wrapping around his shoulder. He turns his head, and sees Jellal, lips curled in a bright smile, the blue of his hair clashing somehow harmoniously with the red of his tattoo. Their leader looks at him with a knowing smile.

"It's something, eh?" he asks with a glimmer in his eyes.  
"Yeah." The new dad says softly. "Amazing, and honestly, unbelievable."

"You'll get used to it."  
"I still need to" Cobra chimes in, but Midnight only hears faintly. He's too focused on his daughter. His little angel.

"Angela" he whispers softly, and his kid coos in approval. "Angela Aguria"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty name. I know  
> I have a design on tumblr, I'll link it later
> 
> For you sake I hope Angel likes the name


	11. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, a teeny Cobra, so a teeny bit vulgar

"Time to get up, you lazy bum!" Sorano exclaimed as she (pushed) the curtains wide open. Light filled instantly the once dark bedroom, light that was everything but welcomed by the man hiding under the covers.

"Sora, what the hell?!" Macbeth grumbled. He tried to (close) is eyes once again, but the sun was being harsh on him today. And his girlfriend sure wasn't helping either.

Talking about the devil (quite literally), she was assaulting him with a pillow as her laugh rang through the room. The object hitting his face definitely ruined any chance he ever had to go back to sleep, so the Reflector Mage surrendered, throwing his hands in the air. "Okay okay I'm up"

The pale blue-haired girl had however no intention of stopping her "abuse", if he could call it as such. So he grabbed his own pillow and battled against her, joyous laughter joining their fight.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKERS!" yelled a wizard from the other room."I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMNIT"


	12. War's End

Midnight was running. Running through the thick crowd of celebrating wizards. Running as his life depended on it, which, if he thinks about it, wasn't really a lie in the end. 

Here and there, he'd recognize someone, a familiar head in the crowd. In the mess of every hair colors imaginable, he'd notice some familiar shades, like that salmon pink. Or the cerulean blue he knew so well, accompanied by this oh-so familiar shade of crimson. But he never stopped, because he couldn't. Not yet. 

He needed to know if she was alive. 

She had to be.

How long had he been running? He had absolutely no idea. But "a while" seemed like a good answer to that question, an answer as vague as his notion of time at the moment. His legs hurt, and a simple thing such as breathing was becoming more and more difficult to do each passing second. The fight with the powerful Spriggan, August if he remembered well (honestly, he couldn't care less) had taken a lot of energy out of him. But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't. Not until he saw her again.

And luckily, shortly after, he did. Long, pale powder blue hair came into view, moving along with the weak but present wind.  
He stopped dead in his tracks, not quite believing it. Wanting to be sure that, indeed...  

Yes. It was her. 

She was accompanied by another girl, a girl that, after mere seconds, he could happily confirm as her sister. The resemblance was shocking. Angel was apparently scolding two boys, respectively blond and black-haired. Two boys that looked very traumatized. 

Midnight screamed her name. Not her codename, but her real one. And no matter how loud the crowd of people around them was, he knew she'd hear it. She would always hear him, just like he would always hear her.

She turned around. Their eyes met. Hers widened in shock before slowly filling with tears. The Reflector mage felt himself tear up as well, but he couldn't possibly care less. He used the last of his energy and sprinted toward her.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally felt his arms wrap around her waist. He spun her around in a perfect circle, holding her, no, clutching to her.

The corners of his mouth curled up. Not in a grin and neither in a smirk, no, but in a real smile, which was truly a rarity coming from him. He was laughing soon after, without even realizing it. And she was laughing too. And crying. They were both crying tears of happiness and relief, because they were both alive, and they had won the war.

Midnight felt her soft, bruised hands cup his cheek and wipe away a tear.

"You shouldn't cry like this, it's ruining your eyeliner." she said with humor and a trembling voice. 

He felt his heart flutter, a flow of happiness hitting him violently.

"Screw the makeup" he simply said, his voice also trembling with emotion, before immediately crashing his purple lips onto hers in a passionate kiss she quickly responded to.


	13. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to ch. 12  
> I couldn't resist

Yukino was watching her sister and her boyfriend's tearful reunion when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"So", Sting noted with an expression that she couldn't quite define, "your sister's lesbian?"

Silence.

The one called Macbeth sighed. Rogue facepalmed. And Yukino just stared at her guild master, horrified for his life.

"What?"

"Sora, calm down..." said Macbeth. And Sting realized his mistake a bit too late.

Sorano looked at him, and Sting knew that he was a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run, Sting, run!


	14. Sleep III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14: Like father, like daughter

"I'm back!" Sorano announced, closing the door of their apparment. But only silence welcomed her.

"Macbeth? Angela? Are you here?"

Nothing.

The Angel Magic user slowly walked into the living room, on her guards. Maybe they weren't here? No, Macbeth would've left her a note.

So what was going on?

She got her answer as she stepped into the kitchen. She saw her husband asleep on the counter, head hidden in his arms. On his left, her daughter was in the same position, also sleeping.

Sorano brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughter and quickly went to get her camera.


	15. Brain and Macbeth

"No"

Brain frowned. That was certainly _not_ the answer he had expected.

The tall wizard turned around, ignoring the whispers of the three other children he had picked, looking down at the fourth, the one who had just spoken.

From the four boys Brain had observed and decided to recruit, this child had been the one to stand out the most. Not only by his appearance but also for his magical potential. In fact, Brain predicted for that boy greatness in the magic world. 

This negative answer could ruin his whole plan. He couldn't have that.

"What," he put emphasis on the word, "do you mean?"

The boy shifted uneasily under the cold stare of the adult, but he never dropped his determined expression. In fact, he crossed his arms and looked up at the older wizard, a challenging spark in his crimson eyes. "I'm not going."

Brain thought about leaving the stubborn one here, to rot in the Tower with the others. He thought about choosing another child, one that could recognize this golden opportunity and take it.

In fact, he almost did. Almost.

Until he noticed that spark in the kid's eye. Because yes, no matter what he stubbornly affirmed, he wanted to get away from this absolute hell hole.

That child knew. He saw behind Jellal's lies, wasn't blinded by the sweet promise of Heaven. He wanted to live, to be free.

So why would he refuse?

Brain walked toward the child and kneeled to be at his level. "What's your name, boy?"

"Macbeth."

"Don't you want to get out of this place, Macbeth? Be free as a bird? Possess _magic_?"

Macbeth looked at his feet, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Brain tilted his head. "What's the matter?"

The boy kicked a stone, like if he could get rid of his frustration.

"I... I-I can't leave her here."

Oh. _Oh._

That actually made a lot of sense.

Something, no, someone was keeping him here.

And he had his little idea of who they were talking about.

"Tell you what", Brain said, an idea emerging from his head, "we could bring her with us."


	16. Double Date [Request!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #16 - Never again, he promised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr

"Erza, this is the third piece of cake you've ordered." Jellal Fernandes told the redhead seated by his side. "Don't you think it's a little... Much?"

"Not at all. In fact, I could do with a fourth", the woman in question answered nonchalantly as she brought another bit of the strawberry-flavoured dessert in her mouth. She then turned to her husband. "Why, is there a problem?", she asked, and he froze.

Oops.

Now, the Heavenly Body Magic user knew very well how to handle Erza Scarlet, possibly better than anyone else. He was, after all, her lover. He knew Titania like the back of his hand, and thus was the only person who could calm her down during a fit of anger or who could question her without fear of being harmed. He was special just like that.

However, cake was an unique case. He didn't know _why_ or since _when_ , but she was very protective of the sugary treat. While Jellal could help the redhead relax when she was pissed, all hope was certainly lost when someone harmed her sweet, sweet dessert; when that happened, he'd simply leave the room and pray for Erza's guildmates's lives.

Which is why he had to be _very_ careful about this.

"No, of course not!" Jellal quickly replied, sweating. He was, after all, stepping in a dangerous territory. "I just—"

End this pacifically and move on. That was what he wanted to do.  
But then his plan was ruined when his _own, traitorous guild member_ cut him off because she couldn't hold her damn tongue—

"You'll end up getting fat." Sorano announced unceremoniously from across the table where she was sitting beside her own man, who was — unsurprisingly — snoozing. 

Jellal turned as white as a sheet.

 _Why_.

Erza looked at the one who had been known had "Angel" — which couldn't be more misleading, really — with a glare that would have made Natsu and Gray wet their pants.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me", the Angel magic user was _so damn smug_ , "Are you sure that belly's really due to pregnancy?"

 

There was a roar, and the restaurant exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried doing something new: instead of focusing on SoraBeth, I decided to write what going on a double date with them would be like.
> 
> It doesn't always end with explosions and property damage tho.
> 
>  
> 
> Not _always_.


	17. Codenames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No offense," Sorano said while ruffling his dark hair, "but you're anything _but_ dark as the night."

"What would you be called if you were a superhero?" Macbeth had asked her one day, as they sat on the cold, hard floor of their cells.

She raised an eyebrow, an amused smile making its way to her lips. Where was this even coming from? "A superhero?"

"Yeah, a superhero!" he exclaimed cheerfully, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Y'know, those people who save the world and have superpowers—"

"I know what a superhero is."

He sighed dreamily. "I'd love to be a superhero"

"How would _you_ be called?" she returned the question back to him, knowing he'd answer better than her anyway.

The child took a determined expression. "I'd be called... Midnight"

...

She tried not to snort. She really did.

"What?" He looked offended.

"No offense," Sorano said while ruffling his dark hair, "but you're anything _but_ dark as the night."

"Why not?" he whined, his lips curling as he pouted.

"You smile too much."

+++

 

He didn't smile anymore.

She wasn't able to do anything but scream and _cry_ while they took him, and she'd forever hate herself for it.

And now there he was, his head laying on her lap, scared and _whimpering_ , and her doing everything she could to help.

It had been like this for days. Days during which he couldn't even sleep because the screams would not let him.

And it killed her inside.

It killed her to see a boy who used to be so full of _life_ , now reduced to a mere ghost of himself.

+++

 

"Codenames?" The brown-haired boy who was apparently called Erik inquired, his reptilian pet resting in his lap.

"Yes", Brain said, "So we can be incognito."

He didn't bother saying more, and she doubted that he would.

"Well?"

"I want to be called Cobra!" Erik stated, excited. Cubellios raised her head, and he caressed her head. She saw Brain smile.

"What about you, Sorano?"

She thought for a second. White feathers and blue skies flooded her mind. "Angel", she said.

The one called Sawyer snorted. "Bit misleading, isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

 

There was soon only Macbeth left. As she watched him sleep, she heard Brain's voice: "We can ask him when he wakes up — no, we aren't waking him up."

Once again, her mind was flooded with memories. Only, this time, it featured a bright smile and superhero talks.

"Midnight", she told her new friends and their teachers that night, smiling fondly but sadly at the snoozing boy sitting on the flying carpet Brain had bought for him — they were done sleeping on the floor, that much had been promised to them.

 

"He'd like to be called Midnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an really good author, or I'm at least still experiencing (that's why I'm doing drabbles), so please, if you have some tips to give me, that would be very appreciated! ;-;


End file.
